Rosalie: FHS Cheerleader
by Team Rosalie
Summary: Esme and Carlisle force Rosalie to do something for punishment. The Result? Meet Forks High's newest cheerleader, Rosalie Hale.
1. Meet & Greet

**Background: When **_**Twilight**_** was set Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were juniors and Edward, Bella, and Alice were sophomores. Bella was seventeen because she missed a year when Renee took her abroad. Now it's before Rosalie's and them Senior year and Alice's and them Junior year. Bella was changed in the ballet studio. Edward sucked the venom out but knew Bella wanted it so changed her himself. They came back and Bella just wears contacts. She has Edward's level of control and completely skipped the newborn phase of red eyes and super strength. On sunny days she stays with the Cullens, Carlisle having fabricated some illness to sun exposure she contracted in Phoenix. At night, she stays with the Cullens without Charlie knowing. Rosalie likes her now and treats her equally to Alice. The humans don't unexplainably fear Bella like the rest of the Cullens.**

Rosalie: FHS Cheerleader – Meet & Greet

_August 2009_

(RPOV)

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe I'm about to walk into a sweaty, smelly gym that hasn't been cleaned in forever. I cannot believe I'm about to face a bunch of snobby human girls who's worst problem is whether or not to spring for a new manicure or save up for new heels. I cannot believe I'm at cheerleading tryouts.

Why, oh why, would a vampire be at such a stupid human event? Oh right, Esme. Because Esme and Carlisle thought that it'd be a nice punishment for me to join a sport or a club. They said it would help me to 'understand humans better'. As if, all that it's doing is cutting into my Emmett time. Because God knows that the seven hours of torture I spend from 7:10 until 2:10 in this stupid school, learning things I already know isn't enough. Oh no! Let's prolong the torture and add in a perky routine or two. Yay.

At least I didn't have to be here three days in a row, watching stupid humans fumble over a routine I could learn in seconds. That was what Junior Varsity or JV had to do. Varsity girls, which is what I was now forced to become, had to come up with their own routine and cheer. I spent the last two days watching all the _Bring It On_ movies on DVD with Alice. That was to get the cheer moves down. I then had to watch an entire season of _Make It or Break It_ On Demand to get the tumbling. I learned complex routines and tumbling rolls that some humans could never dream of. I made sure I could do any stunt position they needed [flyer, base, or back] for any stunt they wanted. I liked flying the best. And yes, I know that because I forced Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to base me. You should have seen their faces. Hehe. Even though I'm tall, I'll be the most advanced flyer there and they'll have to use me if they want the added difficulty rating at competition. Thank God for vampire agility and grace.

Getting back to the present, this was the last day of tryouts for the JV squad and Varsity had theirs today. We were all supposed to show up earlier to stretch and warm-up. Not that I needed any of that. There were some girls throwing back handsprings down the mat. Glad they pulled out the competition mats for the gym floor, I needed the space for my tumbling. You can't show off as much on those practice mats.

I got behind two girls dressed in oversize t-shirts and short shorts. Once they were finished I was face-to-face with the Varsity cheer coach. I did my research. She looked to be mid-twenties, younger than Esme before she was turned.

"Hi. How can I help you?" She asked.

I was really tempted to say 'I'd like a #2 to go with an order of fries and a large Pepsi', but I didn't.

Instead I said, "I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm here for the Varsity tryouts."

She smiled in a way that I'm pretty sure wasn't fake. "Sure, can I have your papers?"

I handed them over and she quickly scanned them. It was so pointless that I had to even get those forms. One of them was a medical form I had to get signed by Carlisle, a doctor. Then there was one saying that I wouldn't sue them if I became paralyzed for life because of cheering or ya know, died. Seeing as how I'm pretty much already dead that wasn't exactly an issue for me. Esme signed that one. Then I had to get a falsified birth certificate that said I wasn't born in 1915. Lastly, I had to provide a copy of my 2nd semester's Junior grades from last year, showing that I wasn't failing any classes. Seeing as how I had a perfect 4.0 I obviously wasn't. And that's a 4.0 in AP and GT classes.

"You're good to go," She told me.

I walked over to the bleachers and put down my red duffel bag with 'Cheerleader' written on the side in white and fixed my high pony. Most people had to put in fake cheer-curls, but my hair was naturally wavy and therefore didn't need it. I glanced down at my black Nike tank and red cheer shorts. I had on regulation cheer shoes that Alice had told me all the Forks cheerleaders had. **(Link on Profile)**

I watched as some of the other girls, veterans I'm guessing by their attitudes, chilled on the sides. I bet they don't even have to tryout, that this is all just procedure and they'd make the team if they just showed up. So fair. Their stuck-up attitudes greatly contrasted with the first-time JV girls or the ones who didn't know if they'd make the transition from JV to Varsity.

A girl dressed similarly to me dropped her stuff next to mine and smiled warmly at me. She looks to be a Senior and from how I heard her talking to the coach, she's a veteran. I guess not all of the cheerleaders here fit that mean-girl stereotype. She seemed genuinely nice. She was pretty with wavy brown hair and looked natural, not like those girls that put on so much make-up you lose sight of their face.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," I said sweetly, sitting down next to her. Wow, didn't expect that niceness. Maybe this will be good for me. I glanced over at some of the other Varsity. Maybe not.

"Like the flower," she smiled, "Mine's Sabrina."

It was my turn to smile, "Like the witch."

"Yeah, and before you ask, no I don't have a talking cat named Salem," She added in a good-natured way.

"So you seasoned?" I asked.

"Yep, this is my 7th. Winter and fall every year since freshman. And before that I was All-stars. I just love cheering, ever since I was little. You?" She said.

"Kinda," I said passively. "Not here though."

"Well, you'll probably do great. So, what's your tumbling? Here, you have to have a standing back handspring or a round-off back handspring to make JV and a double back-handspring or a tuck to make Varsity. I've got both and I'm working to perfect my layout. I always thank my mom for those tumbling classes as a kid," She informed me.

My 'mom' is the reason I'm even here in the first place, but I refuse to think about that.

"I'm pretty good. I did a lot of gymnastics at my last school."

We sat quietly for a little while, stretching.

"So, what's the deal with the Plastics over there?" I asked her.

She giggled a little at my _Mean Girls_ reference. "Oh, _them_. They think they rule the school because Lauren's been captain of the squad since freshman year. I just wish someone would come and put her in her place. Then her two lackies, Jessica and Jamie, are just as bad. They're always co-captains cause no one else wants to put up with Lauren. They follow her around like lost little puppies. And," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "They're not even that good."

"Really?" I said, egging her on.

"Yeah, they all just barely meet the requirements. I mean most of the squad does, but still. They shouldn't pretend they're all that if they're really not. Lauren's only been captain because her cousin is friends with the coach."

We went back to stretching and some light conditioning, when I caught some snippets of the conversation that the Plastics and posse were having, most likely about me.

"I heard that she went to Milan for Christmas and fashion week for her birthday," Someone whispered.

"No way! She's only with them for the payment checks they get," another voice countered.

"Totally," a voice agreed, "She came to them and begged them to let her stay. She cleans the house every day."

"Who cares?" A voice said. I was about to start liking that person when I realized it was Plastic #3, Jamie, and she more than likely had an ulterior motive for defending me. And here it is.

"Can she tumble? Cheer? Stunt?" Jessica asked.

"I bet she can't even do a cartwheel," a voice from earlier commented.

As they talked, they circled through the mats, taking turns tumbling. The Plastics' tumbling were all poorly executed and could use some work. When Jamie tried to do a standing tuck I nearly fell off the bench laughing. Let's just say she's lucky she's still got her teeth.

Sabrina suggested we go join in, maybe show off a little, and I hastily agreed. While in line, she told me how she had two other friends that were on the squad, Katie and Kristy. Katie had curly red hair and bright green eyes while Kristy had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. They were fraternal twins and apparently their parents thought it would be cute to use names that started with the same letter. They'd be here right when the real tryouts started because they had a prior, conflicting engagement. They went through all the cheer teams with Sabrina and were just as good. She said that they were the best stunt group hands down, except for their flyer. Which was none other than little miss I'm-So-Fabulous a.k.a. Lauren. When I told her that I was a flyer she jumped at the chance and said that she and her friends would just love a change. We finally got to the front of the line.

"Good luck," I wished her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna try my layout," Sabrina told me.

I crossed my fingers and watched her go. She did a round-off, back handspring, layout. And it looked really good. I clapped and cheered for her in true cheerleader fashion.

Then it was my turn.

I made sure all the Plastics and their crew were watching. I waited so long that almost every head in the room was looking at me, even the nervous freshman and the Coach.

I stood in the corner of the mat and began my tumble roll. Running front-handspring into a front aerial, then another front handspring into a double pike. I stuck the landing. Before they could move, I was flying my way back. Round-off into a double back-handspring into a double full, perfectly executed.

Every single jaw in the gym dropped to the ground.

"Great job, Rosie."

Emmett.


	2. Tryouts: Stunts

Rosalie: FHS Cheerleader – Tryouts: Stunts

(RPOV)

Just as I was about to run over to Emmett and leap into his arms for a PG-13 makeout session, I was interrupted.

"You," The coach said, indicating Emmett, "Out! You are not allowed to be in here. It's a closed tryout." she scolded him.

"I'm leavin, I'm leavin'," he said, backing out of the gym, grinning.

I quickly whispered for him to wait in the hallway at a level that no human could hear. I waited for a few minutes and then excused myself to 'go to the bathroom' as I told everyone.

He leaned against the fake stone walls encompassing the hallway, arms folded and smiling.

"You know," he said, "You do look pretty hot in the short shorts."

His eyes lingered. I reach my arms up, encircling his neck, and pulled him down to kiss me. We came up from the kiss after a few minutes and looked at each other.

"Thanks, but I really have to go. I told them I was going to the bathroom, and, though I'm not that up-to-date with bathroom times nowadays, I don't think even the vainest of teenage girls go to the bathroom for a good ten minutes," I said.

"Alright, see ya back at the house. Hope you have fun, you know do a good routine or whatever. Good luck! Alice says you'll do great. Though I always thought you would." He smiled and walked down the hall, toward the double-doors leading to the exit.

I stood in the hallway for a minute and figured I'd better go back in now or they'd think I was kidnapped or something else bad. When I walked back into the gym, the dynamic was a lot different. Girls were staring at me like I was their new hero, some kind of cheer Goddess. No one talked about me in hushed whispers. The Coach smiled at me like I was her ticket to Nationals. I probably was. Since everyone was standing around like a bunch of stoic vampires, I decided to give them something to stare at.

Triple side-aerial into a twisting double front tuck. That's how you do a proper tuck, Jamie.

I walked back over to Sabrina, ignoring the ever-present stares. I noticed that a pretty dirty-blonde haired girl and a pretty curly redhead sat next to her. Kristy and Katie.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the bleacher.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie said, "Nice aerials."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling. I'm being way too nice today.

"Kristy," Kristy told me, "And ditto on the double tuck."

"Yeah," Katie said, "It's a shame we missed the first session. Sabrina here says it was even better."

"So, you've got a double? Nice." Sabrina said, "You were definitely being modest when you said you were 'pretty good'."

"Yeah, that was downright proffessional or maybe even Olympic gymnast level," Kristy said.

"So, enough of the tumbling talk," Katie paused, "Who's the stud?"

"Oh, right. Yeah that's Emmett, my boyfriend," I said. Husband's more like it.

"Definitely a hottie." Sabrina commented absentmindedly. It wasn't a 'I'm gonna steal him from you' kind of way, more of just admiring like you do with a big movie star that you know isn't attainable.

"Oh yeah," Kristy said, "What about your guy? He isn't all that bad either."

"I never said he wasn't a hottie," Sabrina countered.

"Total hottie," Katie agreed, "Like Abercrombie and Fitch model."

"You're one to talk," Sabrina said, "What about the twins you guys have been dating since freshman year? They aren't exactly bad looking."

"Now don't you go insulting my boyfriend," Katie said.

"Mmm-hmm," Kristy said, backing up her twin.

"Aww," I said, "Twins dating twins, how cute."

Before we could discuss boyfriends, or in my case husbands, any more, the Coach called the gym to order and we all had gather on the mats.

As the four of us were walking up to the rest of the cheer-candidates, I asked, "So, you're all old-pros. How do these tryout things usually go?"

"Well," Kristy answered, "Normally the newbies, that would be you, not that you really fall into that category with your killer tumbling or anything, but still. So newbies show the Coach what they got, first in stunting positions where the rest of the stunt is all experienced, seasoned girls and then in their routines. Second, JV does the required cheer and dance with jumps configured into the dance and then individual tumbling. The newbies trying out for Varsity do their own cheer and dance then jumps if their not included in the routine and finally tumbling."

"What about the veterans?" I asked. "What do they have to do?"

"Nothing really," Katie said, "Veterans can tryout if they want to for the fun of it, but unless you've got broken limbs you almost always make the squad. The only exception is for the transition from JV to Varsity then, veteran or no veteran, you're trying out again."

"We always try out, each time," Sabrina informed me, "We think its more fair. Not that the others use the same line of thinking."

"Yeah, the Plastics, as you called them, tried out twice. As freshman to make JV, and as juniors to transition to Varsity," Kristy said.

By the time we'd finished our conversation, we were in the middle of the mat, watching the newbies as Kristy had called them, break off into their respective stunt positions with Varsity helping them. A lot of the smaller ones were flyer because of their size but a few who were borderline based, maybe they were afraid of heights. The taller girls served as backs in the stunts. That's what I should have been, with my height, but I didn't particulary like it. I'd tried it at home, backing Alice. Something about the idea of a person falling onto you just doesn't appeal to me. Basing's better, but I like flying the best.

All the newbies besides me were off with some stunt group, showing their skills. Each stunt group started off easy, just doing a prep and grabbing the flyers hands to get them down. Then they did prep-pops, which escalated into extensions and extension pops. Two groups were at the point of doing liberties now. One flyer even had her heel-stretch down.

The Coach finally noticed I was standing there, a newbie without a group and assigned Katie, Kristy and Sabrina to be my stunt group.

"What are you?" the Coach asked me. If only she knew.

"I can be anything, but I'm most advanced as a flyer and I like it the best," I replied. Answering 'vampire' did cross my mind though.

I could see she was deliberating, with me being so tall and all, but she agreed and left me with Katie, Kritsy, and Sabrina. A new sophmore was caught in a twisted-attempt at an extension and the Coach left to go handle that.

Our group had been so delayed in starting that every other group was done, except for the caught sophmore but she was being safely lowered to the ground now, so all eyes were on me. Just the way I liked it.

The three girls shifted into their spots, two bases and a back with the twins as bases and Sabrina as a back. Before we did anything, I spoke.

"Can you guys do a twist-down from a liberty?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Kristy whispered back, eager.

"What're 10 years of All-Stars without a twist-pop?" Katie replied, triumphant. Sabrina nodded.

"Okay, then let's just skip the stepping stones and go straight for the grande-finale," I said to them. They bobbed their heads eagerly.

The Coach had set up her iPod Doc in the gym, and the sound level and quality was surprisingly good. She'd been playing music to get the newbies used to stunting while music's going. The music had been on a normal level, but someone had turned it up once the other groups had finished, making it a lot more louder.

We knew everyone was watching us, but it just fueled our energy levels, not making us nervous in the least. They had a decade of All-Star squads behind them and I had vampire capabilites. We were the best.

With all eyes on us, we went up. The speakers blasted "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston into the gym. I put my right foot into the twins' hands and Sabrina grabbed the back of my ankle, pushing me up. As soon as I was in the air, I began the sequence. I could hear the astonished gasps and see the shocked looks on their faces.

Arabesque, leg sticking out the back, slightly bent over. Hands in a T. Smile. Left heel stretch into my left hand. Turn and pull leg. Hold it. Pull farther back with both hands and hold behind head, lean back into it. The Scorpion. Then straigten it into a straight-leg Scorpion. Double twist down.

Stick the landing. People stared.

I quickly asked if they could do a basket toss into a tuck-to-extension. They said yes.

I put one foot into the bases' waiting, entwined arms and Sabrina shoved me up. Once I was in the air, I threw a back aerial and landed in their arms. They put me down and a split second later I was going again.

Double back tuck into their hands, up to an extension. Then pop, so high I thought I might hit the ceiling. They really are good. I landed and smiled. The Coach's mouth fell to the floor along with quite a few others.

"Wahoo!" "Yeah Rosalie!" I heard. It's not. It can't be. But it is: Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice.

Just as the Coach looked like she was about to object to more than half my family being here, Edward beat her to it.

"It's one o'clock," Edward informed her smoothly, "Tryouts are over at one o'clock."

"Guess you'll have to continue tomorrow," Bella said.

The Coach looked a little flustered, I guess we ran over. A lot. "Umm… yeah."

Then she announced, "Everyone, back here 9 am sharp. Tryouts start at 9:30. Don't be late!"


	3. Tryouts: Cheer

Rosalie: FHS Cheerleader – Tryouts: Cheer

(RPOV)

Day 2 of Tryouts. Emmett dropped me off and kissed me bye, wishing me good luck. Alice told me someone was going to seriously screw up their routine today so I couldn't wait to see who it was. Maybe that's too mean. Oh well. Hope it's Lauren.

I pulled out my EnV Touch and checked the time, 8:58. I walked through the gym doors and found Sabrina and the twins out stretching on the mats. I had to walk past Lauren and her clique in order to get to them and the clique just gave me dirty looks. Rude. So I glared back in my death-stare to prove a point. They were practically cowering.

I plopped down my bag and began stretching. Got to keep up the human façade. We talked for a while and discussed our routines then the Coach called the official tryouts together and we started. We filed onto the bleachers and awaited our designated slot time.

A few of the meek freshmen went first and did their required routines and tumbling. They looked good enough to make JV. A couple sophmores went next and one fumbled over the routine. I felt kinda bad for her cause she looked embarassed and probably wouldn't make the squad due to her mistakes. I'm guessing those were the only newbies for JV because the next person looked to be a Junior that had to make a the transition to Varsity. She'd probably make it, I decided once I saw her choreographed routine and double back-handspring into a tuck. A few more went like her, Juniors making the change. Then a new Senior tried out and she nearly fell out of her tuck. But she salvaged it and would probably make the team if only because the Coach felt bad for her.

There was a lull in the people flow and I assumed it was because those were the 'necessary' tryouts. Then Lauren, Jessica, and two other girls got up to do their extra routine. I was practically crossing my fingers hoping the vision would come true now.

Katie leaned down from her bleacher and whispered, "This is a first."

"I secretly hope they mess up for the number of times she fell on me 'accidentally'" Kristy said, putting air quotes around _accidentally_. Me too, I silently agreed.

Sure enough, they did. Their cheer sounded nasally and almost hurt my sensitive ears; their dance was so slutty a stripper would have been offended. But it was their added stunt that did me in. They went into an extension, with Lauren flying, Jessica basing, and the other two girls filling in the missing spots. Going up, they were shaky at best and I thought they might fall. They didn't, unfortunately, hanging in there by a thread. Lauren clearly had no grace whatsoever. I think a human Bella would have done better and that's saying something. Then they attempted a pop. Let's just say they shouldn't have attempted. The pop barely got Lauren out of their hands and she nearly kicked Jessica in the face when she piked out. But as she was coming down, she must have moved sideways or something because she ended up with one leg and arm being caught and the other two slamming into the ground. I bet it hurt.

Upon further examination, it was determined she wasn't injured, at least not physically. Her pride, on the other hand, that would take months to heal. Poor her, not. I've got to remember to thank Alice later.

The twins and Sabrina went after them. Their routine looked put together and well-planned. Plus it looked a lot more cheerleader-y than the last routine. I was seriously surprised when the a pole didn't fall from the ceiling during Jessica's routine. People smiled and clapped, a few jealous by their performance, knowing that they already had personalized spots on Varsity.

I knew it was my turn next, but I think the Coach was going to skip me out of courtesy because I didn't _need_ to tryout like most newbies. She's right; I don't have to. But I want to because then I get to show off. I handed her a disc to pop into the boombox for my dance. It was a combonation of various PussyCat Dolls songs, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, and Let it Rock.

She smiled at me when I handed her the disc, the way one would look at a lottery ticket. I didn't know whether to be appreciative or disturbed. I settled for both, smiling at her as I strutted to the mats. I can actually strut unlike Lauren's pathetic attempts and strutting that look more like she's got a bug up her butt and she's trying to get it out. I was glad we didn't have to spirit onto the mats like I heard you had to at games and competitions. Thank God, I would have felt really stupid doing it by myself.

I did the cheer first:

_Get ready for excitement_

_That you can't ignore_

_Forks High Spartans_

_All that and more_

_You've seen the rest _

_And what they can do_

_The best is here_

_The silver and blue_

_Yell silver and blue _(I heard some of the cheerleaders yell it)

_Silver and blue_

_That's right, I'm loud_

_The one and the proud_

_I'm going for the title_

_And making this one count_

_F-H-S Spartans_

_No doubt_

I nodded toward the Coach, cueing her to put on the music so I could start. She pressed play and I started the carefully crafted routine that took a whole ten minutes to make. I pretty much mushed a bunch of Bring It On movies together and added my own style. I put in a jump sequence of right front hurdler, pike, and toe touch. A couple jaws dropped; I'm getting used to that. I think that it was because my jumps were to-the-T perfect, toes pointed and great execution. To finish, round-off triple back-handspring into a double full. Then front hand-spring and aerial into a 10.0-worthy split.

People clapped and I went back over to the bleachers. As we were all packing up, the Coach called us in.

"So, this is the end of tryouts," She told us. I was tempted to add a 'Duh' or an 'Obvious much?' to her sentence but I refrained.

She continued, "You guys all did really good and I'll have the lists up tomorrow on the front door. In case you can't get here tomorrow, I'll also be emailing you your results. If you don't make it this time, there's always next season. So just keep improving and tryout next time."

She paused. I was beginning to wonder when she would need to breath in there; I could hear her heart working overtime to compensate for her rapid-moving mouth.

"The JV Coach," She said, "Was unable to make it today. I videoed each of your tryouts and I'll be going over them with her tonight. We'll be making the final call together. But she'll be here when you start practice on Monday."

Joy, practice in Summer. That's just what I need to end my summer vacation with. Guess that's commitment for ya.

"So good luck to you all and for the lucky ones that score a spot. Be here Monday, same time."

I walked out the gym doors, with no doubt in my mind that I got Varsity.


End file.
